Five Ways to Ruin a Day
by Wisteria Blossom
Summary: "Oh! You all wanted breakfast too?" "Shut up!" "At least your dog never died." "Kukai…Shut up, or I'll make you!" "Um, Yaya-chan? Wrong holiday." Five ways to ruin their day!


**A/N: This is a one shot I've been dying to write, so now I am! R&R!**

**_-*Five Ways to Ruin a Day*-_**

**1: Breakfast Time~!**

Yaya skipped happily into the dining, where all her friends were waiting. She was sent to get breakfast from the Oyashi Cafe , and turned up empty-handed.

"Yaya, what took you so long?" Amu asked, annoyance hinted in her voice. The ginger looked at her friend, and smiled.

"Yaya got the breakfast!" She said, smiling as brightly as she could. Her fellow Guardians sighed in relief.

"Great, I'm starving!" Rima sighed, plopping on the couch beside Amu. Then, they came into realization.

"Yaya-chan," Nagihiko started slowly. "Where's the breakfast?" Yaya stopped bouncing, and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean, Nagi?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. The others exchanged glances, fearing what happened.

"I mean, where's our breakfast?" He asked again. Yaya stood in the middle of the room, a confused look still adorning her face then suddenly spoke.

"Oh! You all wanted breakfast too?" She asked. "Yaya just ate!" She giggled, and expected the others to laugh with her, but heard nothing. When she opened her eyes again, her peers were glaring at her, but soon sighed.

"We shouldn't have sent _Yuiki-san _to get breakfast." Tadase sighed.

"H-Hey!"

**2: Rhyme like there's No Tomorrow!**

Amu walked into the Royal Garden, a smile on her face.

"Hey, everyone! What's up?" She asked. Everyone's attention went from their paperwork to the rosette. Nagihiko, was not present, however.

" Nothing. 'Sup?" Kukai asked.

"Yup." Rima agreed.

This point, Nagihiko chose to walk in, to witness the rhyming in progress.

"Just drinking from a cup." Tadase said, sipping his tea again. Nagihiko tilted his head in confusion, not really getting the point of the situation.

Then, out of nowhere, the egoistic, fake ginger everyone "loves" came barging in, knocking over Nagihiko.

"I am Saaya-sama! Get a close up!" She laughed maniacally. Nagihiko got up, and looked at her strangely before she left.

Ikuto then entered, jumping over Nagihiko's head. "Yo." He said bluntly, swiping his hair out of his eyes.

"Long time, no show!" Kukai slapped Ikuto's back, making Ikuto fall over. Tadase glared at the blue haired teen before them.

"My foe." He stated, his eyes still narrowed.

"Whoa…" Rima said, not saying anything. She could practically see the electricity crackling between the two boys.

"So much for a sweet duo…" Yaya muttered, looking at the empty wrappers in her hand. She had tried to combine them to get "maximum candy-plicity", but it failed miserably.

Now, it was Nagihiko's turn to intervene. "What in the _world _is going on here?"

"Nagihiko! What's up?"

"Sup?"

"Yup."

"Just drinking from my cup."

"Shut _up!_" Nagihiko screeched, but quickly covered his mouth. The rhyming was starting to infect him!

**3: Bring On The Waterworks!**

Rima burst into the Royal Garden in tears, muttering inaudible words.

"Whoa, Rima, what's wrong? It's rare to see you cry!" Amu said, running to soother her small best friend.

"I just *mumble mumble*" Rima sobbed, getting confused glances from her fellow Guardians.

"What?" Amu asked her in a gentle voice, hoping not to stress the blonde out.

"Dog…" It was the only word they could make out of her mumbling.

"Oh, I see," Nagihiko said. "Your dog died?" Nagihiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Rima said, wiping her tears away. "I said, I wish I had a dog."

The others stayed silent, then Tadase spoke up. "At least your dog never died." And he began to cry.

**4: 'Ello Govna!**

Utau walked down the sidewalk, going to meet Kukai at a nearby park. Her heels clacked softly on the pavement.

"'Ello, Govna!" Kukai greeted the pigtailed blonde. She returned his greeting with a menacing look.

"You know I hate those *Britian accents!" Utau glared. Kukai laughed, and ignored her comment, too content about messing with Utau.

"Would 'ya like some tea?" He asked, ignoring her. She glared again, raising her fist, about to punch him.

"Kukai…Shut up, or I'll make you!" She threatened with a deadly voice. It looks could kill, Kukai would be reduced to a pile of ash and charred bones.

"Now, why would you do that, crumpet?" Kukai dared. Next thing you know, he was on the ground, sporting a very "fashionable" bump on his head, and matching bruises and a black eye.

**5: Ho, Ho, Oh, Not Quite…**

Everyone was dressed in white, sitting in the Royal Garden, considering it was White Day. The Guardians-minus one- were chatting amongst themselves.

"I'm just saying, a guy that sparkles and has an Elvis Presley hairdo shouldn't be the center of attention for girl's love interest!" Kukai complained.

"True." Nagihiko agreed.

"Why would a guy sparkle anyway? _What kind_ of guy sparkles?" Rima intervened. The others nodded. Amu stayed quiet the whole time.

"Who're we talking about? Tadase? He uses a sparkle attack." Amu pointed to Tadase, who was sulking in his seat, about them talking about sparkling.

"No, we're talking about Edward Cullen, from Twilight." Rima answered her. Amu nodded, and then began to speak.

"How come his hair changed so much? It's like it evolved." Amu said, getting nods from her peers.

"That made me _so _angry! If you're going to have a hairdo, at least keep it that way! Do you know how hard it is to imagine other hairdos on a person? And his skin, it looked bleached! How could no one notice that? I would've figured out that if they are really pale, they're either albino, or a friggin' vampire!" Rima exclaimed.

"Touché, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said.

"Hey, what about Jacob?" Kukai asked, leisurely leaning against the wall.

"Jacob is _awesome_! He's tanned, muscular, and oober cute!" Rima squealed. Everyone looked at Rima, who glared in return.

"Seems like someone has a crush on a certain Jacob Black, hm?" Kukai asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Don't make me find Taylor Lautner." Nagihiko threatened.

Soon, the one we've all been waiting for entered the Royal Garden.

"Yo~ho, everyone! Merry Christmas!" Yaya exclaimed, dropping her giant Santa bag. She had a red hat, a Santa dress, and black Mary Janes.

"Um, Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko said. "Wrong holiday."

**A/N: Did you like it? It was fun writing it! And I have no problem with British peoples! Or Twilight! I love it! My second one-shot, COMPLETE!  
**


End file.
